Perfect Christmas
by tastefullyqueer
Summary: "You know? I'm thankful for everything that's happened this year. For you. For Ellie. For Mom. For Casey. For everything. And all of it, is because of you. You made me who I am today. A better person, a better man."


Merry Christmas everyone! I have decided to create a Christmas fic for all of you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck nor do I own this song (Perfect Christmas).

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

_My idea of a perfect Christmas__  
__Is to spend it with you__  
__In a party__  
__Or dinner for two__  
__Anywhere would do__  
_

_Celebrating the yuletide season__  
__Always lights up our lives__  
__Simple pleasures are made special too__  
__When they're shared with you_

It was the 24th of December, Echo Park was silent until…

"Morgan! Buddy! How's the tree!" Chuck hollered all the way from the kitchen.

He has been busy all day cooking and decorating the apartment with the help of Morgan. He wanted to give Sarah her very first Bartowski Christmas and make it very special. It wasn't very tough since Sarah and Casey were sent on a special mission earlier, which gave him all the time to prepare.

"It's here! And I've gotta say, it's perfect!" Morgan said, looking proudly at his masterpiece.

Chuck appeared from the kitchen and stood beside Morgan and said, "Wow buddy, this is amazing."

"Listen, I can't even begin to thank you for helping me with this. As the Captain would say: You're awesome. So thanks."

"It's all right, Chuck. It's the least I can do." Morgan turned away and clapped Chuck in the back. "Good luck, dude. I predict awesome things coming your way."

Chuck smiled at him. "Sorry for sending you away. Have fun with Alex!"

"I will, buddy!"

Smiling to himself, he looked at the apartment and mumbled, "Showtime."

_Looking through some old photographs__  
__Faces of friends we'll always remember__  
__Watching busy shoppers rushing about__  
__In the cool breeze of December__  
_

_Sparkling lights, all over town__  
__Children's carols in the air__  
__By the Christmas tree__  
__A shower of stardust on your hair__  
_

It was 11:30 pm when Sarah walked through the Echo Park gates tired as hell. Dragging her feet after another seemed laborious enough, all she wanted to do was lie in their bed, snuggle with Chuck and go to sleep. She was excited of her very first Christmas with Chuck and has already come up with the perfect gift. She opened the door to the apartment silently and dropped her keys in stifling her gasp.

In front of her, she saw the most elaborate yet simple dinner setting Chuck has prepared. The lights in the apartment were dimmed giving it a soft atmosphere. Chuck will be giving her a candlelit dinner. Another item caught her attention—rather, a lot of items. The apartment was decorated for Christmas! Excitement started coursing through her veins.

"I can finally celebrate Christmas."

Now, if only I can find—she wasn't able to finish her train of though when Chuck appeared from their room. He was freshly shaven and well dressed.

"Sarah! Hi! You're here!" Chuck then approached her and kissed her cheek. He turned around and was just about to walk away when Sarah pulled him back and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining…" Chuck gasped, after their brief lip lock.

"For this", Sarah gestured to the apartment. "and for everything else…for being you."

_I can't think of a better Christmas__  
__Than my wish coming true__  
__And my wish is you'd let me spend my whole life with you_

They were lounging beside the tree, Chuck sitting down while Sarah had her head in his lap. They were just basking in the presence of one another and enjoying this moment.

"Chuck, you're amazing. You know that?" Sarah said, looking up at him.

Chuck smiled fondly at her and looked at the tree, still playing with her hair the whole time.

"You know? I'm thankful for everything that's happened this year. For you. For Ellie. For Mom. For Casey. For everything. And all of it, is because of you. You made me who I am today. A better person, a better man. I realize, I can't live without you. I need you. Forever."

Chuck moved to get something from his pocket and put it in her line of eyesight.

"What I'm saying, Sarah Walker, is that: Will you marry me?"

_My idea of a perfect Christmas is spending it with you_

_

* * *

_

Well there you go! Merry Christmas! Feliz Nevidad! Maligayang Pasko!


End file.
